Would You Love Me If
by moonlight-darkness
Summary: Kagome tries hard not to let her feelings for Inuyasha get in the way but when he decides to pick Kikyo she runs. Now Kagome is well...........a half dog demon and she can't remember what happened. She can't even remember her past. REDOING CHAPTERS AGAIN!
1. The Change

Okay, okay I know I already did this chapter over again, but I felt like rewriting it. That's okay though right? I would definately like to get feed back about how its better or worse. What ever you guys say will help me grow as a writer. So here ya go and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own em' yet.

* * *

Chapter One: THE CHANGE

* * *

Kagome stood back and looked at the campsite that she, along with Sango and Kirara, had worked so hard to complete. Had it been just an hour ago that Shippo begged Inuyasha to stop and camp? Inuyasha, the name made her glands tear up and her knees buckle. And in seconds, time seemed to stop around her as the inu group silently watched her begin to fall to the ground frantically searching for answers she knew would never come.

Not until Inuyasha himself answered for her; a thought she rather not focus on. What was she going to do? Where did she have to go but home? Could she force herself though, could she never see her friends again? It was his fault, all his and he didn't care or even notice the fact she was going insane. But when had she noticed this and had she always known but had been so blinded by what she had thought been love?

All that he had done over the year they'd been together, this case seemed to be the worse. And did he care? No, he was still with Kikyo or perhaps he was actually looking for her. She didn't care, she had seen enough. Heard enough. What he had said hurt her more then anything. The worse part was even though she felt the pain of her heart breaking it seemed like a relief. A freedom of sorts and she couldn't comprehend why it was so.

Kagome looked down pain and sorrow washed out her usually delicate features; agony he gave her every time he did each put-on act caused her heart to crumble piece by piece, and this time it had been the last fragment she had, had left. He had told Kikyo he would come back to her, after Kagome left for good. This had been the last bridge to sanity. Her last escape.

Kagome could remember when she had convinced herself that she could go through all of it; mentally and physically, she began to realize though, the aches and each mental breakdown were too much for her and everyone else. She pitied them; not knowing what was wrong, unable to help a friend. She knew that feeling all to well. Did Inuyasha? Wiping her tears away Kagome stood up and brushed off her skirt. She was leaving for good, and she meant it this time.

Too much time she had wasted trying to convince the inu to love her; time passed and she knew the hard work had been futile.

A waste of breath a waste of her life and she had just realized it. She felt ashamed; sick to her stomach with grief and hate, but somewhere deep down she knew it was neither of these; it was love that made her so sick.

In the distance Kagome could hear the desperate search Inuyasha was trying to pull off. Looking at Sango, Kagome smiled and cocked her head to the side in the direction of the well. Sango got the drift and nodded. God she was going to miss the girl. Sango had helped her through so much and this was her payback.

_Don't think like that! She will understand. See she already understands she's going to tell Miroku and Shippo. She will love you no matter what. After all, you are soul sisters._

Miroku looked up with a sad smile on his face he knew what she was going through and yet he knew what Inuyasha was going through. What hell he must go through. Kagome could hear the starts of a protesting Shippo but didn't see what Sango had done to quiet the young kitsune's tears. Looking back Kagome smiled at the rest of the group and began to walk towards the well all the while hearing Inuyasha enter the campsite.

"KAGOME! Come on. Come back, I didn't….you didn't …..Ahh hell come back we have to find more shards! KAGOME, LISTEN TO ME!"

Kagome stopped for a second to gain her wits while trembling with anger. He really didn't understand did he? He was so self centered so careless and not once had he given her a praise, a hug, -----a kiss without wanting something else in return. She began to tread back towards the well that would finally welcome her home for good.

"KAGOME get your ass back here, Now!!"

"Inuyasha, you're such a self centered jerk, I'm going home and for good. After all, that's what you wanted, no?" She yelled bitterly behind her shoulder. Tears began to prick once again at the corner of her eyes.

Really had he the nerve to truly even tell her to come back? The young girl ran her fingers through her hair to soothe the pain welling up inside her head; deafening her true thoughts. Going back would mean facing everyone, Inuyasha. And all though she loved her friends she knew Inuyasha wouldn't ever explain what he had been doing with Kikyo. So what would be the point?

Sure over time eventually she had gotten used to him sneaking out in the middle of the night to converse with his dead lover, but this had hit her, it had hit her good. She could now feel the warm, salty tears crawl down her face leaving trace marks down her face.

_Damn him for his cruel careless thoughts._

In the end if she kept crying, the amount of water that leaked from her face would cause a flood. Leaving her friends here was going be tough; she had become so close to them over their mission. They had become another family to her.

_Never mind that…you have to get away from all of this. _No normal 16 year old girl should go through anything she had been through. _It's time to go, Kagome. Be free from this all._

All she could do was nod her head in agreement and begin to walk again. Inuyasha had, had enough time to come up to her and tell her how he felt just now, but he hadn't. She knew, knew that he cared but she pushed the thoughts away and smiled. She was losing her mind.

"Kagome wai…"

"Save it dog boy! I heard it all before and I don't want to here it again."

Inuyasha sat down in complete confusion and screamed at the retreating figure; he knew in vain. She wouldn't come back, at least not for a while. Hopefully, she was kidding about leaving forever and would come back in a few days. In a week he would go to get her, maybe. In the back drop, Shippo's ceaseless complaining could be overheard.

"Nice going Inuyasha! Kagome's gone and she was gonna cook something new too. Stupid inu! You had to go make her mad. She won't give me my pocky now. What about your ninja food Huh?!"

Shippo knew, truly what was happening. He didn't care about food, but making Inuyasha guilt rid was his job. It sped up the BBKP. (Bring back Kagome process)

Inuyasha walked over to the mumbling kitsune and frowned. "Shippo how old are you?"

Shippo looked up in complete confusion. "What do you mean Inuyasha? You know how old I am, I told you. I'm about thirty years old in human age and nine in demon…….Why Oo?"

Inuyasha smirked and walked closer to the kitsune clinching his fists in anger at his side. One could almost say he had a glint of mischief in his eyes with his next remark.

"Cause your gonna die young!" Inuyasha launched at Shippo and missed by a hair.

He relentlessly thrashed at the small escaping orange fuzz ball and finally took hold of Shippo's tail; the appendage that led most small critters to their freedom, except for the small fox. Kagome could here in the background the countless screams of Inuyasha and the pleading Shippo yelling for his savior, Kagome, to come back. She didn't go back though, she couldn't and so she began once again on her trip back to the Bone Eaters Well.

* * *

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

Inuyasha hadn't gone back to Kagome's time to get her. He saw no reason if she was that pissed off, but silently he was growing impatient with anxiety. It would have been a long trip due to the fact they weren't even close to the village that led to the well. Questions of worry soon overcame most of his thoughts.

Had she gotten lost? Surely she hadn't for she would have come back if she could or screamed for him to find her. Or had she…..all though he didn't want to think of it….had she been stolen? But she would have yelled for him wouldn't she? What had happened to the girl?

Another week passed and still no sign of Kagome and Inuyasha had finally lost his cool. Now that he thought about it, he had lost his cool long ago.

"_Inuyasha you self centered JERK!"_

He was self centered. He knew that, but living so long with no one to care for, let alone anyone to care for him, had led to his heart losing the ability to care or think about anyone but himself. Survival of the fittest was the rule of life for demons and the rule had truly taken over his life. It had taken over his soul. That is, until Kagome came.

He also knew how much of a jerk he had been to her. It didn't mean he disliked her or didn't love her. It was just the way he was, it was like teasing……just a little crueler. _No_, _that was a bad excuse_. Teasing was what Miroku did with Sango. Inuyasha however, was plain out tightfisted. He loved her though; he cared about her more then he would ever admit.

"_I'm going home for good!"_

_Kagome. Please come back. We need you. I need you._

"Damn you Kagome!" The silver haired boy said with a hint of guilt in his voice.

It was his fault that she had left and surely he had the decency to go and find her. She had helped them all one way or another, some people she had helped more then the person deserved. He smiled a sad smile and glanced at his self in the river he was resting near. He's was one of those said people. He hated his face, hated the look in his eyes but was he to leave her thinking he truly didn't care? The girl had loved him, he secretly knew. She had to of, what with all her looks and tears. Tears he had made her cry. She had left him crying…..

_She had loved this face, loved his eyes._ Inuyasha touched his cheek and looked back down in the river. He had to find her.

Nothing happened that afternoon and by the time dawn appeared, Inuyasha was ready to go fetch the missing girl that they all loved.

"Do you think that he will go after her?" Sango looked up at the monk who was staring at the so said boy.

Miroku did not have to think about the answer. He knew he would go and get her with out a doubt in his mind. The real question was would she go with him? Never had he seen such a couple like them. Two people who loved each other so deeply but would never tell each other how much they really cared; both were too stubborn to give in. Miroku smirked and looked at Sango. Okay, at a second thought he knew of only one more couple with such traits.

He smiled warmly at the demon hunter. "I know he will."

Sango smiled and looked at the still grieving puppy. This had been the longest Kagome had left them and Inuyasha was taking it hard. He would learn; something would change his mind about everything. She only hoped it would come soon and hit him full in the face. Her smile waned as she felt an all too familiar hand on her rear.

"BAKA HENTAI!"

She slapped the lecher and grabbed Kirara, who mewed in protest at the sudden movement. She stormed back towards the camp mumbling and cursing the monk the whole time as Miroku just smiled and shook his head. Some habits were hard to quit and Sango's ass was just one of them. He laughed and looked back at Inuyasha or rather the red and silver blur running in the direction of the Bone Eaters Well and sighed as he too headed back to camp. What would he do to recover his ass this time?

Kagome woke up with a fuzzy feeling in her head. What had happened? Where was she? So many questions ran through her head; not helping her with quieting her aching brain. The girl closed her eyes feeling relief as the sunlight faded from her sight, allowing her eyes some relief.

_Okay grab a hold of your self girl. What is the last thing you remember?_

Nothing came. Her mind was blank, as if all her memories had been swiped from her. She could feel her lungs working hard to inhale and exhale the gases she so desperately needed to survive. Why couldn't she remember anything? She could only feel the case of hyperventilation take over. Her problems however, did not leave her as she still could not remember anything. Concentrating on the deep breathing her lungs had begun, a word came to her mind, a name. Kagome.

Was that her or was it someone she knew? Why couldn't she remember?

More questions swam through her already whirling mind. She looked around her. Her surroundings summed up of trees, a cliff not to far away from her which became the base of a mountain, and a small fresh water stream which ran to the right of her. How had she ended up here alone? Had someone been with her? She shook her head as though the gesture would shake her free from all the nagging questions her mind kept coming up with.

The cool breeze blew through her hair causing her flesh to goose over and her ears to twitch.

_Wait twitch…..? _

All though she had lost most of her memory, she did know that the last time she was aware of her identity she had been a _human_ girl. Humans to her relapsed knowledge did not have twitchy ears--- did they?

_Great, now I'm questioning my own identity._

Numb fingers drew her hands close to the sides of her face where her appendages should have been. All she met was the cool skin on each side of her face and the hair that was attached to it. . She dug further into her hair, nothing. Ears didn't just disappear into nothing but skin! What the hell was going on here?! What had happened?!

Kagome slowly went higher on each side of her face determined to find her ears she dearly remembered had been on the side of her face; somewhere they weren't any longer. She reached to the top of her head about over a fingers length of where there should have been ears and felt small felt like appendages that twitched under the pressure of her frantic fingers. They were ears, but they sure to hell weren't human

"What the..."

Stumbling over herself Kagome turned and crawled over to the small creak and gasped at her reflection. Looking down to see a stranger, a girl but not a _human_ one. One with silver hair, fangs, and amber eyes, with…

_Oh god…were those animal ears? What kind of animal? She had seen them for sure hadn't she? What were those creatures called again? Ahh yea, a dog. _

She had dog ears! The disordered girl fell to her knees, which had locked some time ago, and hit the sharp pebble lined bank and waited for the pain to hit her.

The small brain wave of discomfort to the nerves on her knees would soon come telling her she had been stupid to fall in such a way to cause her body any distress. It never came. The puzzled girl looked down to see no blood scraped knees and no dent marks that would have shown evidence that she had fallen on a bed of rocks.

"What am I," Kagome cried, "Who am I?"

She closed her eyes trying to grab any picture or detail that would give her a clue to any of her questions.

_She saw silver, amber, and red? Red? She wasn't wearing red…..just a small tie on her shirt was red but the rest of her attire was either white or green. _

The red she had seen had been a figure. Even though she couldn't see it clearly she knew, somehow that they had been smiling. Not an evil smile but a "I'm glad you're back and safe" smile.

She began to wonder; perhaps it was her in the vision? Maybe in different clothing. If so what had happened to those?

_No, that doesn't sound right, I was human. Not what I am now._

Maybe the figure looked very much like her? Was that possible though? Everyone was different, weren't they? She closed her eyes again and let out a deep breath, she had to concentrate. A vision of two wells came slowly to her thoughts, which were blurry at first but soon became a vivid image. The first well was used as traveling she soon realized as she saw a figure jump in to the well with confidence and disappear with a flash of bright violet lights. The other well people silently whispered there hopes to a small coin and tossed it into the water down below. A wishing well?

_What the hell did that mean? A wishing well, wasn't that a childish fancy._

That wasn't the most important fact at the moment she thought when she looked back up at the sky. It was late in the afternoon and she realized that she knew absolutely no one and had not a clue to where she was. If anything, she did know finding out what had happened would help her immensely.

_This was going to take forever-----_

Thoughts still rambled on in her brain from earlier but she had a small ounce of control now and wasn't going to give that power away any time soon. She was going to fight for all the control she could handle and people would know her name.

_Her name…What would she tell people when they asked her, her name? _

She sighed; everything that could go wrong with a person was going wrong with her today. Losing her memories, her identity, and her home.

_Wherever that was. _

Names ran through her mind, some she didn't see clearly others that gave no spark to a memory but Mana did come to mind. It meant true and that was what her mission was about, finding out what was true.

Nodding her head in agreement the girl agreed to the name and pushed her self off the ground. Finding a village wouldn't' be too bad of an idea. Running her fingers through her hair again Mana silently looked towards the wooded area in front of her. If anything decided to come out and attack her she had no defense for herself. Surely she would die against anything that was even slightly stronger. She ran her fingers through her head again; a habit she could tell was forming.

_Your nails. Look at your nails._

Mana looked down at her hands and smiled. How could she have been so naïve? Her nails weren't nails at all but daggers on each finger. Beautiful, white carved weapons attached to her hands seemed like a good weapon to her. She smiled. Maybe things weren't too bad. Taking the first step into the dense forest the girl left the clearing once confused and scared but now, now she walked with confidence; she walked as Mana.

* * *

**Half an hour later**

Exhaustion wasn't even apparent as Mana walked closer to the village gates. She had ran the whole time, something she didn't think a human would be able to do with out a few short breaks but thanks to her new found speed, breaks weren't needed.

Only moments after Mana walked into the gates she became bombarded with sounds, sights, smells, hell, even tastes. They swarmed around her causing her once receding head ache to come crashing back into her skull. Her senses overwhelmed her and she had no where to go but the dirt road that led to each cranny of the small village. In the middle of the path Mana fell in the middle of the road and brought her knees towards her chest with her hands carefully closed over her ears. Her sense of smell was still there, causing a sick feeling in her stomach.

The smell of freshly cut flowers, perfumes, meats, and even dung reached her and there was nothing she could do to help her aching head and the now nauseating feeling in her abdomen. She sat gaining her remaining senses together so that she could seek out a villager. Attempting to stand Mana caught the attention of an older man near a market booth.

The older man came to her side and held his arms underneath her own acting as a crutch.

"Miss, miss are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"Could you tell me possibly what village I'm in…for that matter where I am?" She said it so kindly hoping that he would feel safe enough to talk to a complete stranger. Sadly her ambition was bashed against a wall as the man took one glance of her and ran. Looking up at him she saw fear gleam in his eyes as he noticed her ears and eyes.

_No, no. Please don't turn away from me. Stay here._

Quickly the man dropped his arms, causing her to fall once again to the ground, and ran the other direction. She could hear him screaming about hanyous and death. Was that what she was? A hanyou, a half demon?

_I had been kind, I had tried. Yet he still ran? _

Emotions came back, ones she remembered she never wanted to feel again. Pain, love, grief. It was too much.

Mana frowned and looked around again for her next "victim" and caught site of a more sensible looking man. Deciding not to take her chances, mana quietly snuck behind him and caught the man off guard. She frowned as she picked him up and glared into his eyes. Fear ran through his body she could tell, she could smell it running off of him. His feet dangled from the ground and his clothing bunched around where her fist had grabbed it.

"What village am I in human?"

The man flinched and began to shake. Did he not know? Was he afraid she might kill him?

She shook him a little. " Hey! I asked you a question. Where the hell am I?"

The man looked down in distress and quietly replied, "Miss I have no clue. I too am a stranger here."

She would have felt pity for the man but her temper had gotten the best of her and his pleads of mercy were getting on her nerves. Guards began to look suspiciously at her and unsheathe they're daggers and swords. Releasing her grip she allowed the man to tumble to the ground and bend at her feet. Lifting his chin Mana smiled and growled.

" FIND OUT!" She snarled.

* * *

Okay any good? Like I said anything can help. Please review and I will respond! Thanks again for all that have been there for me!

Moonlight-Darkness

* * *


	2. Demon Be Gone!

So sorry that it has taken me awhile to write another chapter. Marching band is very time consuming. Oh and thank you guys so much for reviewing it Really made my day. I had 17 reviews the very first day; and all of them were good. So thank you all who reviewed because for me I get happy when I only get one. Shows how easily amused I am doesn't it:) Any Questions that were asked in the reviews I will answer at the bottom of the chap. Once again thanks!

Q:Is she in InuYasha's village?

A: MAYBE

* * *

**By: moon light darkness**

**Chapter Two: Demon Be Gone!**

* * *

Sakura looked around the the small village. It was cute in it's own strange little way. But it was noisy and not to mention there were a lot of smells that she wanted to give in and find out what they were but she had to look for the old man.

"Speaking of old man didn't I tell him to hurry and not to waste my time."

Sakura looked around again he still wasn't running to her with the information she needed. Behind her she could her giggling so she moved moved her ears towards the sound.

" Look at the doggie ears mommy! Can I touch them?"

" No Kimi. Ycan't not touch them. That is a demon over there."

Sakura turned around and saw a little girl with her mother and they were far clear of the Sakura. Infact all of the villagers were._ Heck I wouldn't blame them_. Sakura put a pout face on and turned back to face were the old man had left.

Running off the old man searched frantically around for an answer. He himself was new to this village but still the half dog demon wanted the answer of to witch village she was in. Shouldn't he get Kaede? She was the priestess of the village he knew that. He had heard a lot about her and not to mention of the Lady Kikyo and the Shikon No Tama. The newest thing though that he had heard of was of Inuyasha; a half dog demon that seemed to have the same easy temper as the one he was helping right now. But this dog demon was a girl not a boy and didn't were red and didn't have a sword. So did that mean she was defenseless? Sure she was inu youki but she was human too so did that make her weaker? The old man paced around the corner on the dirt road that led to the old priestess's hut. Should he even mention the girl? But it was to late the priestess had already grabbed her bow and was heading the way he had just came from. With a grumble of having to come all this way and with the age he was too, he walked off toward the priestess.

"Lady Kaede."

" Yes, what do ye want" Kaede said with out looking back or stopoping.

" This demon is only a half dog demon."

" And ye point is..."

" It is not of the famous Inuyasha that I have heard of."

" What do ye mean it is not Inuyasha?"

" This is a girl inu youki."

" Oh, dear."

Kaede stopped and looked at the girl dog demon. This certainly wasn't Inuyasha. She looked like him with the silver hair, fangs,claws,and amber eyes but she was wearing what seemed to be Kagome's clothes.

"What do ye want demon?"

Sakura turned arond again. That tricky old man had came a different way. She walked up to him not even realizing Kaede and her question.

" You!" Sakura said pointing at the old man.

The old man looked around him searching out who the dog demon was mad at now. He couldn't find anyone the was close enough beside him that would direct who she was pointing at. He looked at the girl again except she was in his face once again today.

" Please, I didn't mean to keep you waiting but the old priestess was coming to see you and I followed."

" Did you get the information"

She had a scowl on her face now and if looks could kill the old man would have died countless times by now.

" N..n..no."

The old man knew for sure now that if no one would save him right now that he was in big trouble.

"Wait...you smell...different than all the people around here."

Sakura at once began to sniff the old man.Kaede by now was tired of waiting and once again asked.

" What do ye want from us demon?"

Sakura stopped sniffing the old man and turned around to face the priestess.A memory came back to her.

* * *

A raven haired girl was being hopelessly crushed into a boy who looked much like herself. They both were pinned to a tree.

_I'm going to die here being crushed by a..._

"Hey" The boy that was being crushed along with the girl had spoken.

" This arrow can you pull it out?"

The girl was now looking up at him from where the were both being crushed.

"What!"

She struggled to reach the arrow that was pinning the boy to the tree.

"YE MUST NOT!"

The girl and boy were now staring at the old priestess that was questioning her.

" That arrow contains the spell! Ye must not set him free!"

The boy snarled.

" And what do you want witch! To become a centipede's dessert? Once her body has digested the Jewel of Four Souls none of us will beable to stop her."

The boy looked down at the raven haired girl.

"Well girl! Do you want to die her with ME!"

_NO...I WON'T DIE...NOT IN THIS STINKING HELL!_

The girl reached up to grab the arrow and grasped it.

" LIVE AGAIN INUYASHA!"

She pulled out the arrow and with a bright light the boy named Inuyasha was free.

* * *

"Kaede?" 

The old priestess was startled and took back a few steps. How did this girl know who I am?

" How do ye know me?"

Sakura didn't even know how she knew the woman's name. Was there never ending questions in this world?

"None of your buisness!"

Sakura stopped and looked around.

" Your a demon aren't you!"

The old man now was startled. How did she know?

"And you have a piece of the jewel."

_Where had that come from? What jewel?_ She didn't know about a jewel.

Once again the old man was startled. How could she possibly know that he had a jewel shard. She would have to have priestess powers; and from they way he saw she was way beyond anything that sacred.

" I..I..I have no idea what you mean."

"Yes you do. Now come and fight."

_Where had that come from!_ She cracked her knuckles._And that?_

" AS YOU WISH!"

And before Sakura could say anything else the old man had transformed into a spider demon.

"Hmph! your just some shrivled up old spider who wants more than he can get!"

" Shut your trap. You said you wanted to fight but yet all your doing is talking!"

" Well fine I was giving you a chance to back down but now your history!"

"Maybe these claws will come in handy!"

And with that the fight was on. But how long she could fight was a question. _This was her first fight so it wouldn't be that hard would it._

* * *

Once again please review! PLEASE!

Okay some answers like I said I would.

Q: How did kagome become a demon?...will we find out later?

A? Yep you sure will. Don't know what chapter you will find out but you will find out later.:)

Q: Why is kagome acting so mean to that villiger?

A: Well she is sort of like Inuyasha and even though she doesn't remember or know it but Inuyasha has sort of given her this tough girl attitude.

Q: In this story, you seem to skip out a little on details.

A: Yeah I know. I seem to do that a lot?...Anyways with this chapter I think I did a lot better...even though it is totally different from my written form. hehehehe Oh well...

Q: I really look forward on how this story ends up to be and reaction when the gang(Inuyasha, shippo,sango,miroku,kouga ans other people)are going to do in this story of yours.

A: All in time my friends all in time...

Q: Ka-I mean Sakura is stubborn,rude and well just like InuYasha!grinsWell now we know that most half demons are that way.Naraku is an expection.He specail.WhistlesNaraku is on hands and knees acting like a dogAre you a specail boy Naraku?Are fu?-Naraku:Woof!-Me:What a vocabulary.See?Naraku isn't actually working on his own.I own him!MWWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAcoughNaraku take over for Kelly while I get my medsWalks outNaraku:MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAWalks back inMe:Good boy Naraku.You get to play with this glowing blue ball.Me throw itHe chase it and chews itKagura starts grabbing where her heart sould beMe:WhoopsInnocent lookAnyway like update or I'll stick Naraku on you!MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!Or I'll take ur muffins!

A: For this i have only one anwser...YOUR SO COOL! Okay maybe two answers...Don't sick a mentaly ill Naraku on me...PLEASE...I will update..hehehe :)

Q:Hehe...always a good story. Yep, a very interesting story.

Moonlight-Darkness, I'm going to have to ask you something:

More soon:P

A: YEP

* * *

Well thanks again you guys are awsome! 


	3. Jewel shards of the Shikon No Tama

**Thanks everyone for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Seriously do you think if I owned Inuyasha that I would be typing away my brain and imagination? But don't worry some day...hehehehehehe...ahem anyways questions WILL be answered after the chap! okay then on with the story.**

**Chapter Jewel shards of the Shikon No Tama.**

* * *

Sakura looked at her enemy. _Can anything be any worse?_ Lightly in the back Sakura could hear the rumbling of thunder and see streaks of lightening. The ground rumbled from the thunder; the storm would come soon. _Great just great. If this guys wins he going to kill the whole village to find this Shikon thingy. _

" Are you just going to stand there half breed and do nothing or are you actually planning to defend yourself and this worthless village?"

Sakura looked up to face the old spider demon. He wouldn't be that tough would he? If so she was in it for big time.

" Just focus on ye strength and wit girl!"

Sakura turned to face the priestess name Kaede. _Would everyone stop giving me advice! _She felt tense. VERY tense and this fight was not helping her nerves either. _But why keep on babbling to yourself? Get out there and FIGHT! _She felt something coming closer. Something that was tainted and fowl but yet was beatiful and she knew she had to get it.The feeling was getting stronger now. This ment it was coming faster and closer towards her. Wait didn't the demon say he had a jewel shard? That has to be what is it then. But did shards shine like that and have such an evil aura you could barely stand.

The half breed was still facing her back at him. This gave him a better chance to move in on her. She was young and stupid this also gave him a chance of beating her. _And to think after I kill off the stupid half breed all this village will be mine to devour._ He started running towards her gaining speed. But before he got close enough to hit her she spinned around.He didn't even have a chance to react before the girl ran towards him and sunk her claws into his stomach and ran around him making the wound go around his whole lower body. The spider demon gasped and fell to the ground farther away from Sakura. He could feel nothing; and then it came. The pain in his abdomen that was telling him to give up and just die. He looked at himself he was laying in a pool of blood;his blood. The smell of it was nasty. This is not how it is supposed to be. He was supposed to win and get more shards and then devour the whole village but his plan was not working. He looked close at his wound. it was really deep. Infact it almost seemed like only his spine was holding his top and bottom of his body together. He wouldn't even be suprised if that was true. If this was the girls first battle she was doing a hell of a job.But he couldn't die;he had gotten this far. He was so close to getting more shards. The old spider demon lifted himself up and winced all the way untill he was standing again.

" Your going to pay for that wench." The old man was tired of playing games and younger demons thinking they could kill and do anything they wanted with the older demons.

Sakura just sneered. She could smell something appalling. She looked down at her claws that were covered in the demons blood. She hated the metalic smell of the black fluid on her hands. She could barely stand it. It was like a nasty smelling goop that seemed like it had a never ending smell.

" Are you so sure of that old man?" Sakura snickered. She was nervous but he didn't have to know that.

Sakura ran towards the demon but was surprised when the old demon jumped and went behind her. She quickly turned around but regretted it when the demon hit her back with his fist. It was only a punch in the abodomen; and the demon was weak so it was more like just someone hitting her. But it was surely going to bruise.This time she fell to the ground she winced but got up quickly.She ran forwards again and this time was awarded with hitting the demon. But only her hands were placed on his shoulders. But there was a sensation that was going through her whole body and went through tko the tips of her fingers. There was a light glow of pink light and ...what the hell?

The girl was purifying him? But only a priest or priestess could do that. And the priestess in training named Kagome that traveled with the half dog demon Inuyasha was said to be with him. The old demon could feel his body give in and turn into a mass of dark aura and disappear.

"DAMN you!" was all he could say before his aura vanished.

There was a screetch and all Sakura saw was a purplelish blacklish mass fade away into nothing. She had done it. She had defeated the demon and saved not only the jewel thing but also an entire village. She saw what happened to be a shard fall. Sakura jerked her hand out and caught the shard. She looked at herself she would only have a bruise. She looked up to stare at the old priestess;she was shocked. But why?

" What do you want?" Sakura was tired of people staring at her.

She could smell fear and also ease in the crowd of villagers staring at her. What had Kaede said before she had started fighting?

" Ye just purified a demon! But only a priestess could do such thing." Kaede couldn't believe her eyes. She had just saw a demon purify another demon.

" Oh well...he was tring to get to the shikon jewel." Sakura was tired and needed rest she had been up for two whole nights now searching for the person in red.

There was a faint glow of a pinkish light. She looked down. On a thin chain was half a jewel. It was like half the size of a marble but it glowed with an unnatural light and it's aura was pure.

Another memory came back.

* * *

_There were two people in a hut, the priestess Kaede and someone she could not identify because of the lighting. _

"_But what a place were left in eh? Now that the Shikon Jewel has appeared again in this world...the evil beings who desire its power will soon be flocking here." Kaede said._

"_Um...you mean like monsters? " The shadowed figure sounded confused._

"_Not only monsters but also men who are sometimes worse ... In this era of war and chaos the powers of the Jewel of Four souls...can make any ambition a reality." Kaede explained _

_She could see the shadow of the unknown person shiver and turn to a boy that looked similar to herself; with claws, fangs, silver hair, amber eyes, and dog ears. _

"_You...why do you want the jewel?"_

_There was no answer. It seemed like he did not want to talk._

"_Your strong."Why do you need mor power?" The unknown person said trying again to make him answer. _

" _He is only half a demon." Kaede said. _

_The boy crashed the floor with his hand and chunks of the wooden floor fell everywhere. And right when he was about to talk her memory ended. She wanted to know the rest of the memory but it had already faded away.

* * *

_

" I will take this as payment. But I need some things are you willing to trade?" Sakura had to get out fast people were giving her strange looks.

" I will."

Sakura looked up to see the old priestess motion her to follow. She ran up to the old woman and followed even if it was against her own will.

" I have no money to give for the items I need."

Kaede looked up at the girl and sighed.

" Ye do not have to give me any money. It will be pay back for saving the village.What do you need?"

Why was she doing this? Kaede had no idea who this was but yet felt like she knew the girl. There was an awkward silence but after a few seconds the girl eased up and spoke.

" A pair of hakama pants ,a juban, a pair of tatami sandals, and a haori."

" That will not be too hard for me to find for ye. Would ye like to stay for a night so ye can have some rest?" Kaede said handing over the items the girl asked for.

" No thank you. I have to go. Thanks agin bye." And with this Sakura turned around and ran out before Kaede could say anything.

" What a strange demon. But it feels like I know her. I hope Inuyasha has found Kagome."

* * *

Inu Gang

" Hey Inuyasha why don't you go to Kaogme's time to find her?" asked shippo.

" I really do miss her."

No answer. Shippo knew there wouldn't be one. Whenever Inuyasha sat in a tree or anywhere and looked up at the sky he was thinking and would not answer to anyone. ( except Kagome.) He was most likely thinking of where he could find her or get in touch with her without going to her time. He must feel like a jerk and can't face Kagome. Shippo knew just as Miroku and Sango did that Inuyasha had feelings for Kagome, and so did Kagome for Inuyasha. But they were both two pig headed or shy to say anything to each other. They had a close feeling not like a best friend like Kagome and he had but an even MORE complicated feeling called love. Love though for someone else besides a friend or family was something he didn't understand. He sat down beneath the tree that Inuyasha was sitting on to try and figure out this LOVE for a person beside a friend or family. In frustration he grumbled and gave up. A wet drop hit Shippo's cheek. It was not starting to rain was it. Shippo looked up from under the branch Inuyasha was sitting on to see if there was a rain cloud coming their way. Instead he saw a tear stained Inuyasha looking up at the sky. He was crying? Another tear fell on Shippo's cheek. He was crying. Not a wailing cry, but a silent cry; one that Inuyasha thought no one would know about.

" K...Ka...Kagome where are you?" Inuyasha whispered while another tear fell.

* * *

Okay so did you like that one? I sure hope so cause about all my brain cells for the day have quickly vanished. Okay no to answer questions.

Q: It's kind of hard to keep up with the name Sakura.

A: I know. I make bunches of mistakes while writing the story. But I like being confusing. I guess it is something you have to keep up with.

Comments:

reviewer: I will sick my mouse on you.

Moon light darkness: Do you mean computer mouse or a live mouse? LoL

And THANK YOU everyone for putting me on your favorites and alerts. YOU GUYS ROCK!


	4. PEEKING TOM!

Sorry once again for not updating as fast as I wanted to. But trying to take over the world is harder than I thought. Not to mention trying to hypnotize the anime world and producers that Inuyasha is mine. Oh well...lol well I hope you like this chap cause fluffy comes in.

I'm to sexy for the fluff

too sexy for the fluff

too sexy so sexy

It hurts. Yea...ahem that was something and LS made up. Who is LS you say? LS is the coolest author and friend around! Okay I'll stop blabbering and let you read the chap! Oh and thanks again to the reviewers!

* * *

**Chapter 4: PEEKING TOM!

* * *

**

The sun was shining brightly for being under a tree_. The sun seemed like it was saying Kagome get off your lazy ass and start the day! There is something looking for you waiting for you so get UP! _It shone even harder than before.

"Okay, okay, I'm up! Damn sun light. It's not supposed to shine under a heavy leafed tree!" Sakura grumbled.

She stood up and dust off the grass and foliage that had fallen on her during the night._ I could have accepted the old hags offer but noooooooo I had to go and sleep under a tree! _Her back cracked; she needed a hot bath to rest her muscles and not to mention clean her self. How long had it been since she took a bath? She couldn't remember. There had to be a hot spring around here somewhere...she looked around there was nothing but trees and...well more trees. So she guessed this meant that she was in a forest. So much for stating the obvious. Sakura grabbed her bag with clothing and items from the old woman and began to walk through the trees. She could hear various sounds of bird callings. And by the sun it looked like it was early in the morning. It was beautiful; the morning was. She walked on until her sensitive ears could hear water. She began to run now; how good it would feel just to jump right into a hot spring. The sound of water was even louder now this meant she was closer to the hot spring. She was close now to the water to were she could feel the steam radiating off of the hot steaming water. And then she heard a giggle and then a splash and a little girls voice.

" Wow Sesshomaru Sama this water is really warm!"

" Akkkkkkkkkkk human don't get the lord wet!"

What in the world is that? Sakura went and snook behind a bush to watch the excited young human girl and the amphibian thingy.

Sesshomaru could smell another demon around. Except this demon had a sharp difference to a full blood such as his self. That could mean only one thing; this demon was a half breed. But the hanyou had a sweet fragrant smell to their scent too. This also could mean only one thing, it was a female. She also had the smell of another demon's blood on her. Why? Sesshomaru shook his head and stared at the bush ahead of them. This is where the smell was strongest. So this is where she was lurking.

Sakura looked at the full blooded demon named Sesshomaru, could smell his curiosity and uncertain aura. He could tell that she was there? Sakura stood up from standing behind the bush and walked to find another hot spring. Perhaps it would be safer and better mannered to find a new one.

It wasn't much walking until she found one either. She silently slipped out of her short green skirt and white blouse and jumped in. Sakura stayed under water for what seemed like forever and only came because the deficiency of air. When she came to the surface of the water she gasped for air and looked around. Someone had been here! She could smell the lingering scent of another demon. But it had not been the full-blooded demon that she had just saw. No, it smelt more like the toad looking thing that had got onto the little girl for splashing. She looked around some in front of her. It was still here. She smelt the air and the scent was coming strongest from behind her. She twirled around to come face to face with her peeking tom. You stupid little TOAD. She grabbed the amphibian and struck the thing against the hard stone that held the hot spring together. Quickly Sakura grabbed the bag the old priestess Kaede had given her and took out the clothes that were also given to her. She looked at them they were a greenish color just like the color of the revealing skirt she had, had on just a few minutes ago. ( A.C. Okay this is just a author comment. Sakura, Kagome, whatever floats your boats, has a kimono sort of like Inuyasha's except like a green color like her skirt.:) She quickly got dressed and went straight to the toad.

" OKAY TOAD TALK! WHAT WERE YOU DOING WATCHING ME AND WHO IN THE HELLS ARE YOU AND, NOT TO MENTION WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU? Sakura had, had enough of things sneaking up on her and telling her what to do. In fact she was tired of this world.

" AKKKKK! Do not hurt me! This trustful servant does not have to answer to a half blood such as yourself!" Jaken was grabbed by his collar and swung into the air to face a very pissed hanyou.

" Half blood? What do you mean by half blood? And yes your scrawny little amphibian ass will tell me who you are and who you serve.!"

" You...you don't know what a half blood is? It is the same as half breed or hanyou."

" Hanyou? Half breed? Is that what I am? What am I half of? You still haven't told me your name you stupid toad."

" Obviously your half dog demon you idiot. And I don't have to answer your half-witted questions."

"Why you little..." Sakura gave and wicked smile and put her nose to that of the toad demon. _He's an imp. Soooo he has a master somewhere. If I clobber this thing than maybe the master will come._Sakura took the demon and threw him against the nearest tree and pounded it into a boulder near the hot spring. Sakura now had a knocked out Jaken in her hands. She whiffed the air. Someone or something was coming and at a steady by quick pace. She turned around and dropped the toad. She had, had enough of this in one day. She was right in front of the opening to the forest's clearing and then she ran straight into something; something hard and firm like a chest. She looked up and saw a handsome but almost angered face. _Ummm hi my name is Sakura! Your toad thingy was looking at me and so I decided to bash his head in. I hope your not upset. By the way did I say your kinda cute!_ _Was that what she was supposed to say? Uhhhh I don't think so. This guy is cute but I wouldn't want to be in a dark alley with him!_

" He looked at me when I was bathing and so I thought he needed some help with manners." Sakura said fast afraid there was to be another fight and she would not live through it.

There was know answer just a face that would have killed her on the spot if looks could kill. A girl looked around the demon's pant leg and looked up at Sakura and gave a cautious smile.

_This girl looked like his half breed brother Inuyasha and she also looked like his wench. Even spoke like her too. So who is this stranger.

* * *

_

HEHEHEHEHE! A bad cliff hanger? OH WELL! Thanks again for the reviews and if you have any questions then please ask.

Your faithful authoress

moon light darkness


	5. Half Breed?

Hi peeps! Sorry I haven't updated and that I screwed up a lot of words in the last chap. It was storming and like 12 in the morning. AND I HAD NOTHING TO HAVE FOR CAFFEINE! I know...horrible right? Well anyways...okay first of all I am not perfect! Okay I'm sure you guys have made a mistake once while writing and posted it. SO there now give me back my ego ( gives an evil look and grabs something from the air) Thank you...now where were we...oh yes the story...hehehe...anyways hope you guys like this chap. ( stares at reviewers with the look of ( I am not perfect okay so get over me speling things wrong.) That was a joke people. I do know how to spell spelling. So thank you for reading and here is the next chap.

Q: Will you hook sesshomaru and Kagome or Sakura ( what ever floats your boat...yes you have a boat.)?

A: Nope. I have only read one fanfic where sesshy and Kagome hook up. If you know any good ones please tell me. Even though I don't like the idea of sesshy and kagome together I still like the fanfics. Don't ask...

* * *

**Chapter five: Half breed?**

* * *

Sesshomaru looked harder at the girl. _Yes she definitely looked like and acted like the wench that followed Inuyasha around. But she had the white hair, fangs, etc. like Inuyasha. _

" What are you doing in the Western Lands half breed?" he was going to test her just to see...see how she acted.

" Western lands is that were I am? Oh and what's up with the half breed thing?" was he testing her?

The little girl behind Sesshomaru giggled and kept staring at Sakura. _Why was she giggling? Had she said something humorous?_ Sakura decided just to smile at the girl and looked back up at the demon lord.

" I could easily dispose of you. After all, you did batter my servant up and you crossed my lands with out my permission. But why explain myself to someone like the likes of you. Rin come on." Sesshomaru turned around and started to walk off with Rin following. But Rin abruptly stopped and turned around.

" Rin wants to know what...your name is."

Sakura stopped frowning and gave the small little girl a smile.

" Sakura...Sakura no hana."

"Oh you are named after a flower? How lucky Rin thinks you are."

"Why do you ask?" Sakura was intrigued with this little girl. She was small and frail looking but her eyes...they gave off a brilliant shine. She seemed so full of...full of life.

" Well Rin was wondering if your name could possibly be Kagome. Because she is the girl that follows Sesshomaru sama's brother around and I was going to thank her for helping me when..." Rin stopped. Was she supposed to tell a stranger what happened? Sesshomaru had told her once that she should never to tell a stranger anything about herself and about anything that had happened to her with out permission. " when something happened."

" Rin be quiet and come with me." Sesshomaru did not like the way the conversation was going.

Rin gave a sad frown but quickly changed it to a smile. "Okay Sesshomaru sama!"

Another memory came to her.

* * *

MEMORY 

_A raven haired girl and a silver haired boy (the one from her last memory)_ _were in a huge room. The raven haired girl must be the shadowed figure from my last dream..._

_Sakura looked closer. This room wasn't made of anything she knew of. She looked even closer. THIS ROOM WAS SOMEONE'S BODY! They were in a body! She looked down. There were skulls and demon bones everywhere. In the middle of the room was a rust sword on a stand like object. Huh? What's that? Sakura started to get closer to the old rusting sword. But before she could get close enough to it the silver haired boy jumped up on the stand and grabbed the sword. He was pulling and light flowed everywhere. Was that his sword? Another person was in the back ground...Sesshomaru? She looked back at the silver haired boy and looked at his features. Yes, this was defiantly Sesshomaru's brother. What had the little girl said about his name...In...Inuyasha. The light stopped. What is going on? She looked up from where she was thinking. Inuyasha was talking to something on his shoulder and he looked...well let's put it nicely and say p.o. In the back ground she could hear the raven haired girl screaming" YOU STUPID LITTLE TOAD!..."_

_YOU STUPID LITTLE WITCH!_... _I SHAN'N'T LOSE THIS TIME!" Sakura looked around to see the toad demon jump up in the air and bring down his staff. The girl fell and both the girl and herself looked up at the sound of Sesshomaru saying goodbye and Inuyasha cry out in pain. The girl grabbed the sword to help herself up. Forgetting the sword was still in her hand she ran towards Inuyasha._

" _INUYASHA!"_

_And with that little phrase the sword came straight out and into the girls hands. The toad demon just stood there with its mouth wide open gawking at the girl._

"_Wha..." Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stood there gazing in bewilderment._

"_I'm sorry...it just slipped out." _

_The memory ended.

* * *

_

"Wait!" Sakura grabbed Sesshomaru's sleeve. Quickly Sesshomaru turned around to glare at the girl. In that instant Sakura could have sworn that his eyes had turned red. She could sense anger in his aura. She had really screwed up that time.

" Get off of me now!" Sesshomaru was now ready for a fight if one needed to happen to show this vile hanyou a lesson.

Sakura let go quickly and looked up at his face.

"I need to know who this Inuyasha is..."

" I have no more time for this. Your wasting your breath." And with that Sesshomaru started to walk away.

" NO! PLEASE! I need to know what he at least looks like..." Rin slowly peeked out her head and smiled at the eager looking hanyou.

" Rin thinks he looks like you. Hair and everything...he has a bad temper though...just like fluffy. Rin doesn't think they get along too much though... Rin thinks Sesshomaru's brother travels with humans and two demons...yes Rin thinks they do..." Rin smiled and looked up at Sesshomaru. Had she said too much.

" That is enough Rin. Follow." Rin just nodded and smiled at sakura.

" Thank you Rin San I won't forget your kindness." And with that Sakura turned around and headed to the other side of the forest.

Rin watched as the girl walked off into the trees and waited till she thought she couldn't hear her speak.

" Rin thinks that Sakura looks like Sesshomaru sama's brother. But she acts like Kagome."

Sesshomaru just watched the girl disappear into the bushes and listened to Rin. What had his brother gotten himself into now?

* * *

" Inuyasha do you smell something?" Shippo looked around expecting Kagome to come and pull him into her arms to give him a hug. 

"Keh. Shut up kid I don't smell a damn thi...Wait!" Inuyasha stopped and bent down to smell the ground causing a domino effect with his friends behind him.

" Do you smell what I smell Inuyasha?" Shippo was excited now.

" Yea...I...I ...smell...Kagome!" Inuyasha went dashing towards the woods where Kagome's scent was the strongest. He stopped in the middle of a clearing; and there he saw a well. Similar to the one called the bone eaters well but different in a way.

" What in seven hells is that!"

" Inuyasha what's wrong!" And with that Miroku followed by Sango, Kirara, and Shippo stepped into the clearing to see and agitated Inuyasha sniffing the air and the ground around the well.

" Kagome was here and so was..."

* * *

Whahahahahahahaha! I Inumaru have done it once again! A cliff hanger! Whahahahahaha...ahem anyways sooooooooooooo do ya like it? Anyways I'm thinking of writing another story.hehehehe . But I will STILL write more on this story soooo don't worry. If you guys have questions please ask me at my email cause it is soooooo much easier. Oh on the email's subject please put my the story title ( Would you love me if...)or fanfic. Thanks a lot! 

Thanks for all of the reviews! I really do appreciate it. :):):):):):):):):):):):) THANX I LOVE MY REVIEWERS. ( no not that way to any perverted freaks so yea..) In the next chap you will find out a whole bunches on why Sakura/Kagome (you know what ever ya want to call her) is the way she is.


	6. Why give up love?

Disclaimer: I'm sorry. Sooooooo sorry for not writing in two months. It was marching band I swear. I gave marching band my all for six months and I couldn't write the story at the same time. So please accept my apology and read the rest of my story. Thanx! No, I don't own Inuyasha! But my voices (muses) tell me I will soon. Hahahhahahah. Ahem yea...

OH yeah by the way to drama loves you I guess I'm sorry but I am NOT a cute guy. I am an authoress which means I am a girl ya know female. So yea sorry to burst your bubble oh well. I really appreciate you taking the time to read and even write to me. Like I have said sooooo many times before it really does give me inspiration and after this chap I might need some muses so if anyone could help it would be great! Thanx once again. Now read on my dear fans.

But I have one question to ask all the girls: WHO is cuter Inuyasha or Sesshomaru?

* * *

**Chapter 6: Why give up love?**

* * *

" Kagome she was here...and so was..." Inuyasha glanced dumbfounded at his friends.

" NO...She couldn't have been. She is dead and still fights in the jewel of four souls. She couldn't have been here." Inuyasha fronted his friends who seemed just as confused as himself.

" Who Inuyasha?" Shippo stopped and looked at Inuyasha to detect any anger in Inuyasha's eyes. " Who was here with Kagome?"

" Midoriko" Inuyasha felt the name pass his lips and into the air.

Everything was Blurring as Sakura dashed through the woods. He looked like her. That was strange not too many people looked the same in the world and the ones that did where related, reincarnations, or some other strange reason unknown. But Inuyasha wasn't her kin, she knew the name but not the face. She had to find him though. There was a feeling inside of her that told her to keep on running to keep on and she would run right into what she was looking for. She picked up her speed (if that is even possible) and ran into a clearing. Well almost a clearing if she ran right through the bushes there would be a clearing. She couldn't see it. She more like felt it. The clearing though she didn't notice had already someone in it more like some people. She ran through the bushes she had to find him and nothing was going to get in her way. NOTHING! That is what Sakura thought until she ran right into the object she was looking for. More like the person.

"Move demon I need to find someone." Sakura didn't want a fight. She needed to find Inuyasha. Somehow she knew he could help

Inuyasha looked at the hanyou that he now faced. She had run right into him not even mentioning to say sorry. Inuyasha didn't have to look or even sniff to tell that it was another dog hanyou as he was. But this girl was strange, she looked very similar to himself except with the exception of being a female. He inhaled her sent which wasn't too hard since she was still an inch apart from him it smelt of lavender, honey, and of the woods. This was Kagome's scent!

"What have you done with her!" Inuyasha's vision was blurred by red.

" I swear to you if you have hurt or even touched Kaogme you will DIE!" Inuyasha backed away from the girl and started unsheathing his sword, Tetsuiga.

Sakura could tell already this wasn't going to well. The moment she ran into him and felt his body tense up was a HUGE warning but did she pay attention? NO! But she couldn't help it. This boy looked so much like her and had the same look in his eyes as she did; fear, hate, anger, love, and regret. Knowing the obvious Sakura stared at the boy named Inuyasha and smiled a sad smile.

" Inuyasha? Is this your name angered one?"

" So what if I am, it isn't like your going to live to know. You know where Kagome is and I'm going to get it out of you even if it takes your life."

Sango looked at the girl and at the anger blinded hanyou. This girl looked so much like Inuyasha but had the aura of Kagome. Was this girl truly Kagome in disguise? She had to know and to find out she would have to knock more sense into Inuyasha and give the girl a chance to survive. But before she could say or do anything Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsuiga and ran toward the girl. The girl growled and ran off back into the woods Inuyasha following her.

" Kirara Come!" Sango yelled; she was going to save this girl.

Inuyasha ran toward the girl and swung Tetsuiga over his shoulder as she growled and began to run away. This girl knew where Kagome was and she was going to die if she didn't tell him.

Sakura ran into another clearing and stopped to turn around and face the angered hanyou. For some reason he thought she knew a girl by the name of Kagome and then it hit her and it hit hard too. SHE WAS KAGOME! She knew this to be her true name but she must be the girl the hanyou was talking about. The girl that kept appearing in her thoughts and flashbacks the girl with the raven black hair was she and the boy she fought with, with the silver hair and the red outfit was Inuyasha. But why was she like this? Why was she a half demon and not the girl in her flashbacks? Why had she changed herself to be this? And then another feeling fled over her, it was love and the feeling of wanting to be loved back. She was in love with Inuyasha but for some reason Inuyasha was either hiding or didn't feel the way she did. So in order to have Inuyasha love her she changed her original self to look like the way she did now. This would explain the over angered Inuyasha and the scent of herself or Kagome on herself now Sakura.

Inuyasha came into the clearing where he now faced the girl. She was just standing there waiting for him._ Ha!_ Not too many of his enemies would wait for him and wait for their death. This was going to be too easy. He would give her a chance though to explain herself and who she was.

" Who are you?"

Sakura looked deep into Inuyasha's eyes to see if any love were in them but they were filled with hatred and anger and depression?

" I am Sakura. And you have not answered my question. Are you or are you not Inuyasha son of the past lord of the Western lands?"

" And what if I am?" Inuyasha asked trying to figure out how she found out about his status.

" Then I have been looking for you for a long while." This conversation wasn't going to well.

" What did you do to Kagome? Do you know her? Where is she? I will shred you to pieces if she is hurt by your hands."

What was she to say was she to say _Yes, Inuyasha I know Kagome! She is I.. See I decided to change myself to gain your love but unfortunately I lost my memory to do this. But it's okay, I still love you so do you love me?_ What a joke that would turn out to be.

" Yes I knew a Kagome...but I lost her a long while ago in a change of soul." Was this all she could say?

" You what? You lost her in a change of soul? What the hell is that...forget it. Your already on my shit list might as well get rid of you."

Inuyasha swung Tetsuiga over his shoulder and thrust it to the ground.

"WIND SCAR!"

Sakura didn't move though she stood there with tears in her eyes.

"If that is what you want Inuyasha. If that is what you want." And with that Sakura let the blackness envelop her and take her away. But before she was blacked out completely a pair of steady arms caught her and lifted her into the air far away from the explosion and before she got hit by it too.

"Inuyasha I did this for you. So why do you want to slay me. WHY!" Sakura whispered before heading into the darkness and the fever of her mind.

"Kagome I've got you. Or I hope it is you for you have changed your name. He will not get you." Sango caught the girl and lifted her away from the explosion just before it hit her and flew back to the camp on Kirara, the girl in her hands

* * *

Whahahahahahahahah! once again I have left you in a cliff hanger. Oh well hopefully that isn't the only reason you keep reading this story. Hopefully you like this story. So, please keep up the reviews I really do love them. Even the weird ones.

**Moonlight Darkness**


	7. Sakura’s First Impressionwait FIRS

Well here I am trying to cover up and make excuses on why I haven't wrote for a while...thinking nope nothing. HAPPY PEOPLE! I have got nothing to explain my absence besides a funeral and school...that's it though...okay so maybe I do have an excuse...lol. Well I'm sorry and you guys I owe to you a really good chap since I have now got 100 and somethin' reviews so here is a hopefully good chap... :)

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing besides my name...lol sorta rymes hehe...I only wish...

* * *

Chapter 7: Sakura's First Impression...wait... FIRST!oO

* * *

Sango looked at the girl who so resembled Inuyasha, who she had caught in her arms.

Since it was up to her to find out "reasonably" who the girl was she had to keep Inuyasha away from the girl.

This was going to be tough. Sango frowned. This girl knew Inuyasha's name without being told...so was this

Kagome? After all that would explain the lack of appearance of Kagome for 2 weeks and 3 days.

She would have to wait till she got to camp and for the girl called Sakura to wake up to ask questions.

Inuyasha just stood there...Sango had just saved the girl who had killed or injured

Kagome. He couldn't move. Inuyasha knew that he had to be careful around Sango because of her feelings of grief and loss but this was too much.

SAVING the one person who could tell him where Kagome was. One thing that brooded his mind was the fact that this girl knew his name.

Sure a lot of people knew his name but not too many would just stand there waiting for death and say "if that is what you want," to their killer.

The girl acted like she knew him. Loved him.Inuyasha shook his head.

HOW in the hell could a person love someone they just met...unless that person knew the other person before...which wasn't the case.

Sakura felt light-headed. REAL light-headed. She could still feel the warmth and strength of the arms that had caught her.

Using her hanyou senses Sakura sniffed the air to catch the smell of her savior. This person was a female.

A kind one for saving her and aggravated one by the aura around her. Why though? Why would she be aggravated? Because of her?

"Why are you upset?" Sakura choked out.

Sango looked at the girl. Had she just spoken? She frowned and looked away. She missed Kagome and wished she was here.

"Why would you say that I am upset?" Sango spoke softly.

"Your aura...its sad...like you are upset that's all." Sakura couldn't help but care for this girl. She felt like she knew her somehow. She smiled.

* * *

Memory:

A black haired demon slayer, by the look of the clothing, took her boomerang out and yelled hiraikotsu.

After defeating the demon the slayer was fighting she turned around and caught the boomerang in her hands behind her. Walking away you could here a male's voice.

"Sango that was incredible!"the monk(also by his clothing)said.

Sango just smiled at the monk and walked away towards a village. The monk following behind her. And jumping in the trees was Inuyasha and the raven haired girl. The one they called Kagome.

Memory ends.

* * *

"Sango. Is that your name?" Sakura asked.

Sango looked at the girl. HOW in the hells did this girl know her name? There was no explanations as to why.

"How...how did you know that?" Sango looked at the hanyou.

" I have memories or flashbacks or just short showings of pictures that come to me."Sakura said with a nervous smile.

Sango smiled at the girl. This was Kagome. It had to be...no one would know so much about Inu and herself.

Now she just had to wait to get to camp and then see how she would react nto everyone else.

Especially Inu, since he would be unable to attack. They landed in the camp grounds where Miroku and shippo were making a fire. Shippo looked up and smiled at Sango.

To him, when Kagome wasn't around, Sango was his mother like figure. He also saw the female inu hanyou and frowned.

This girl smelt like Kagome. He was confused on what actions he should take. Should he run up to her like he did with kagome or act firm and cautious.

He chose the run act. He ran up to the girl and launched his whole weight at her. When he felt her waist touch his hands he clasped on and hugged her. This had to be Kagome.

Sakura was...surprised. She had just got launched at and hugged by a orange puff ball. She looked down to see a small kitsune crying and smiling at her. This was Shippo...

* * *

Memory:

"Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara! I'm BACK!"

Sakura saw Kagome get attacked by the puff ball just as she had minutes before and the girl hugged the little boy back. Following closely behind the little boy was Inuyasha and the rest of the group.

Kagome let the kitsune down and reached in the abnormally huge yellow bag to pull out a box that said Pocky on it.

She handed it to the boy and said, " Shippo don't eat it too fast this timeokay. Remember how that stomach ache hurt really badly," the boy nodded, " well that's what isgoing to happen if you do eat it that fast again okay."

Shippo nodded once again and took the pocky from Kagome.

She reached in to grab something else from the bag. This time handing it to Inuyasha, who took it immediately and mumbled a thanks for the ninja food, was a round container that said RAMEN NOODLES.

She reached in again and pulled out candy and clothing for Sango and Miroku and kitty treats for the two tailed cat named Kirara.

" I missed you guys!" Kagome said while smiling.

The group all nodded their replies back. All except Inuyasha. Kagome frowned.

"Didn't you miss me Inuyasha?" Kagome asked coyly.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and blushed with a frown.

" Keh" was his reply.

End of Memory

* * *

" I missed you guys. Shippo I didn't bring Pocky...sorry." All of this came rushing out of Sakura's mouth before she could hold it all in.

Miroku gave a weird look at Sango and gave a baffled look. Sango just shook her head and lipped " I'll tell you later." He nodded and smiled. Shippo smiled.

" Welcome back Kagome!" They all chimed in.

Inuyasha peeked through the trees and watched the whole scene before him. He was baffled at the sight of the Hanyou girl hugging the kitsune child back.

He almost fell out when she said she had missed them all and everyone yelled back " Welcome back Kagome!"

This was his Kagome!

* * *

Well sorry that it took so long. Now that summer break is two days away hopefully I can write and read more! Please review! IF this ever happens again, email Lightning Streak. She is my best friend and she will get on to me. In fact she was the one that got me to write the rest of this in one day. So go to her to lecture me or just threaten me like you guys have. Oh by the way read some of her stories...she is a really good writer.

Moonlight Darkness


End file.
